


Of Course Not

by charleybradburies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My happy ending isn't a man."</p><p>1-million-words August Rush | <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1326537.html">Day 19</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course Not

  
[](http://imgur.com/FjKreSU)  



End file.
